Untitled
by Princess Kaichi
Summary: Just a short story I did for my Writer's Craft class at school. Hope you enjoy it. :


The Chaos. An evil power, determined to take the world for themselves. They will stop at

nothing to get what they want. They killed my family and took me away from my home. I've spent the last eighteen years living under the care of a kind Shadow Nymph hired by the King to be my nanny. The Shadow Nymph also cared for the Chaos Prince, Kai. Fortunately he does not share the same ideals as his father and would rather help me than fight in the war. I have very little contact with the outside world, other than the combat training I get from the strongest Chaos Mages. They obviously need me for something, otherwise they wouldn't have bothered keeping me alive, let alone training me for battle. I don't know what they need me for, but I won't stay here long enough to find out. Tonight, Kai is going to help me escape…

"Fleur, you have to keep trying!" Kai said, "If you don't break these wards, I can't get you out of the castle!"

"I'm trying!" I said, "I've never seen spells like this before!"

I focused my mind on breaking down the first spell and tried again. But just as the ward was about to break, I heard a voice.

"Hey! What are you two doing up?" the night guard shouted, holding back two chained Shadow Beasts.

They hissed and growled as they tugged on their chains. They used to be simple Shadow Wolves before the King's mages captured and transformed them.

"You had best get back to bed. I would hate to have to let go of these chains." the guard said, smiling as the Shadow Beasts howled.

One of the Beasts thrashed its head and gouged a hole in the wall with its long horns, eager to be released.

There was no time to start breaking the wards again, so instead I tried putting my hand through. Pain shot up my arm and I cried out as the flesh on my hand was burned.

"Fleur, you can't do that! These wards were made specifically to keep you inside the castle!" Kai said.

"One more step girl, and I drop the chains." the guard said in a threatening tone.

I ignored the guard's threat and began casting shield spells on myself, so I could try to make it through the wards. I turned to look at the guard and smiled. He let go of the chains and the Shadow Beasts leapt forward as I turned and ran straight towards the glowing blue wards.

"Fleur, no!" Kai shouted.

But his warnin was too late, I had already reached the wards. A flash of green flame appeared as I passed through the wards. Pain coursed through my body as the wards broke down my sheild spell then proceeded to burn my body as they had just done to my hand.

I screamed in pain as I passed through the final wards and fell into Kai's arms.

"Why did you do that?" Kai asked, "What were you thinking?"

"The Shadow Beasts. Stop the Shadow Beasts." I whispered.

The Shadow Beasts were only a few feet away when Kai finally acknowledged them.

Kai lifted his hand and yelled "Lieght!"

A blinding light filled the hall, causing the Shadow Beasts to evaporate.

"Hurry we have to leave before they reform." Said Kai, "I'll heal you when we are safe."

I made my way slowly out of the castle, leaning on Kai for support.

Kai pointed out a small cave and said "We can hide there."

I nodded in agreement. We had barely made it into the cave when I finally collapsed. I hit the ground hard, but I didn't care. I was just grateful to be away from the King's Shadow Beasts.

"I can heal your injuries" Kai said, "But it will be dangerous."

"How dangerous?" I mumbled.

"The wards burned you so bad, the spell required to heal you…. its powerful enough to kill you if it goes wrong." Kai said.

"Just do it." I said.

Kai nodded and took my hand. He closed his eyes and started muttering the complex spell under his breath. A cool, tingling feeling replaced the pain as my burns began to heal.

But before Kai could finish the spell, one of the Shadow Beasts that had been following us appeared at the mouth of the cave. Kai hurried to try and finish the spell, but was unsuccessful. The Shadow Beast pounced on him, pinning him to the ground.

With the Shadow Beast on him, I knew Kai would not be able to finish healing me, so I did what he had done before.

I lifted my hand and said "Lieght."

The cave lit up and the Shadow Beast vanished. But then everything went black. I grew cold. The last thing I heard was Kai's voice.

"Fleur, no!" Kai said, "Fleur! Wake up! Please wake up!"

The end


End file.
